The University of Florida (UF) requests funds to purchase a state-of-the-art whole-body 3 Tesla (3T) human magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy (MRI/S) system to support biomedical research using advanced anatomic, functional, spectroscopic, metabolic and physiologic imaging approaches. The proposed instrument will provide much needed advanced technologies that are not available on our current nine-year-old 3T MRI/S system located in the Advanced Magnetic Resonance Imaging and Spectroscopy (AMRIS) Facility at UF. The current 3T scanner is the only research-dedicated 3T MRI/S instrument in the northern Florida (Gainesville-Jacksonville) area, and is technically limited relative to next generation systems. Funds will be used to acquire a state-of-the-art scanner that supports multi-band techniques for functional MRI (fMRI) and diffusion imaging (dMRI) as outlined in the Human Connectome Project, whole- body scanning, cross-compatibility with MRI/S facilities at other institutions for multi-center studies, and alignment of UF imaging with big data multi-site studies for Alzheimer?s disease, Parkinson?s disease and the NIH Adolescent Brain Cognitive Development (ABCD) Study. In addition to improving the reliability of the 3T MRI/S user facility, the new 3T scanner is expected to have enhanced technical capabilities and increased performance relative to our current system; in particular, multiband acquisition and gradients with a combined effective strength of 139 mT/m and a maximum slew rate of 346 T/m/s will enable high resolution brain studies and will increase the number of research studies the facility can support. Whole body scanning capabilities will enable needed correlative measurements in obesity, diabetes, osteoarthritis, aging and dystrophy studies. The AMRIS Facility supports a broad range of NIH-funded research projects and our technical staff supporting human MRI/S have over 45 years of experience working in MRI with specific expertise in research level scanning including fMRI, dMRI, arterial spin labeling (ASL), cardiac imaging, 1H and 31P spectroscopy, and new MR technique development. The new scanner is critical to the success of the NIH-funded research of a group of fourteen major users (M. Bishop, R. Cohen, M. Ding, R. Fillingim, T. Golde, P. Lang, S. Nixon, C. Price, M. Robinson, R. Staud, L. Sweeney, D. Vaillancourt, K. Vandenborne, G. Walter), five service cores/centers supported by NIH and VA (UL1-funded Clinical and Translational Science Institute, P30-funded Institute on Aging, P50-funded University of Florida - Mt. Sinai Medical Center Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center, U24-funded Southeast Center for Metabolomics, and VA-funded Brain Rehabilitation and Research Center), and several minor users. These user groups undertake studies that are extremely demanding from a sensitivity, resolution, speed, and stability standpoint. A number of the projects are directly relevant to the diagnosis and treatment of human disease.